1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an account management system, an account management method and an account management program.
2. Related Art
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, so-called “Internet banking system” providing clients with various services such as balance inquiry, issuance of deposit/withdraw details, transfer, credit and the like through the Internet has been progressively introduced. According to the Internet banking system, a client of a banking or financial agency can use various services by operating a terminal equipment connected to the Internet such as a personal computer, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a cell phone and the like. The user using the services need not go to the home or branch office of the banking agency to achieve an extremely high degree of convenience.
In many cases, a three-layer structure is adopted in the Internet banking system comprising a web server, an application server and a database server in order to achieve a high degree of scalability. These servers are directly or indirectly connected to a host computer installed in a banking agency.
When the client of the banking agency uses the Internet banking system, a client's account is opened at the system. The account opened at the system (hereafter, referred to as “a system account”) corresponds to a client's account opened at the banking agency (hereafter, referred to as “a banking account”) respectively, and each account interlocks in real-time especially with regard to an account process.
By the way, the client of each banking agency can use a tele-banking system as well as the Internet banking system. According to the tele-banking system, since the client of each banking agency receives various services by operating a telephone the user need not go to the home or branch office of the banking agency similarly to receiving the Internet service. However, when the user selects the tele-banking system, the number of services the user can use is to be limited due to the restriction on the function of the telephone. For example, form issuance is one of the services with which it is hard for the tele-banking system to provide.
On the other hand, the user of the Internet banking system receives various services by using the Internet terminal equipment such as a personal computer and accessing the web server constructing the system. Various kinds of input/output forms can be easily realized by combining the Internet terminal equipment and the web server. Therefore, each user can use the same services as the ones provided by the automatic teller machine (ATM) terminal at each banking agency or the ones provided at a bank counter.
The Internet terminal equipment is usually provided with a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and a liquid crystal display and is connected to a printing means such as a printer. Hereby the user of the Internet banking system can also use a form issuance service such as the issuance of deposit/withdraw details.
However, a conventional Internet system has the following problems.    (1) When a user wants to grasp the deposit/withdraw state according to the item of expenditure with regard to his account, the user need obtain the withdraw/deposit details in a form of electronic data, convert the data and sum up the details according to the item of expenditure, for example, direct deposit, direct debit of public utility charges and the like.    (2) In paying by transfer or by crediting, the user cannot specify the item of expenditure as the additional information. Consequently, when the expenses of the transfer or crediting need to be summed up according to the item of expenditure, the user has to judge the item of expenditure by the date or time when the transfer or crediting has been made and which is described in the obtained electronic details or by the person to whom the transfer or crediting has been made.    (3) Although the contents of the banking account are reflected on the system account in real-time, it is impossible for the user to obtain the sum according to the item of expenditure.    (4) The banking account corresponds to the system account respectively. For this reason, if the user has a plurality of banking accounts, there should be a plurality of system accounts, corresponding to the number of the banking account. According to the conventional Internet banking system, since each system account exists independently it is a troublesome operation for the user to manage the deposit/withdraw together according to the item of expenditure with regard to the plural system accounts.
As described above, the conventional Internet banking system has not provided the user with a high degree of convenience necessarily as for managing the deposit/withdraw according to the item of expenditure.
The present invention has been achieved in views of aforementioned problems. The object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved account management system, account management method and account management program, capable of summing up the deposit/withdraw according to the item of expenditure in real-time and automatically with regard to any accounts of user's including the deposit/withdraw through ATM or a bank counter.